Mother to Us All
by gummyninjagirl01
Summary: Being the "mother" of all of the celestial brush gods isn't particularly the most easiest thing. Especially when you have to take care of fourteen of them. But when your crazy brother tries to get his daughter to believe that you're evil, then it really gets bad. (I suck at summaries! XP )


**Oh gods no… not another one of my spoiler head canons!**

**Waka, Ammy, Issun: AAAAHHHHH! KILL US NOW!**

**It's about Ammy this time though.**

**Waka, Issun: — o— whew…**

**Ammy: ;7; I'm gonna get you gummy!**

**Hehe, I'm not gummy anymore. I'm now known as Master of all Writings.**

**Ammy: no.**

**YUSS I AM! **

**Ammy: .-.**

**Ok fine then. I'm not. Good luck in this fanfic, Ammyterasu! And it is pretty clear that you know about my terrible first person point of view writings!**

**Ammy: ;-; help me…**

***puts on sunglasses* not today. Oh yeah! They're humans here. But they can transform into their animal form whenever. And also, this happens BEFORE Waka comes to the Celestial Plain.**

* * *

Ugh… being the "mother" of all these gods isn't easy. You have to feed them, play with all fifteen of them, and all that stuff.

Including me, there were originally fourteen of us gods. Well… seventeen if you count my mom, dad, and former brother. But my mom and dad died and my brother is no longer my brother anymore. So that would make fourteen but we just got my former brother's daughter, Yumigami, a couple days ago.

So fifteen now.

A small voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Mother Amaterasu." Came the small voice of little Tachigami.

He carried his sword – which was way too big for him – staring at me with round eyes. I laughed in a gentle tone and picked him up. "Rule number one: don't call me 'mother.' I'm not your mother; I'm your older sister, Tachi-kun."

He was about to protest but I cut him off. "Rule number two: go tell the others exactly what I told you." I smiled warmly. "Got that, otouto?" I put him back down.

"But Mother Am— er… I mean Ama-chan… Yumi-chan won't come out of her room!"

I gave him a look of distress. "Oh…" Ever since we got her she only left her room a couple of times, for food and water. "I should go check on her," I quickly said walking down the hallway.

Only for Tachigami to be following me. "I think that she might have something against you Mo— I mean… Ama-chan."

Disbelief flooded into my eyes, like a canvas getting messily painted on. "What? Why?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

He looked down nervously as he said, "Well… you _are _the sun and she's the moon. Maybe it has something to do with that?" He moved one hand and the other to say which happened to be me and Yumigami. Tachi-kun quickly added in, "or maybe not! I was just saying."

I blinked at him then walked to the door of her room. "Yumigami." No response. She has to answer! I decided to knock this time and say the young god's name a little louder. "Yumigami."

The door creaked open and the next thing I knew, there were big blue round eyes staring right at me. "Ama…" a small voice said.

I smiled and opened the door a little bit wider. But as soon as I did that, she hid under her bed covers. I gave a wholehearted laugh. "Yumi."

I pulled on the covers but she slid down along with it! Haha! Silly! But I was determined to get my question answered. "Yumigami," I started. "Are you hiding from me? Tell me the truth."

She pulled down her covers so we could have eye contact. Hers blue and mine green. "N… no…" came a quiet utter from her. "It is not that I don't like you, Ama…" _Oh, so she doesn't like me now? Hurtful! _"…It's just that I don't like everybody else either. I never talk to them and they never talk to me. Especially the Celestials."

She was still a child. And looked no more than twelve in human years. As if on cue when she said that, Susado-san came walking in carrying a plate of something saying, "Yumi-chan! I got you the sandwich like you told me to!" She noticed me and exclaimed, "Oh! Mother Amaterasu! I didn't see you there! Do you want a sandwich too!"

I laughed. "No, no. That's fine Susado." I turned to look at Yumigami who was just eating the sandwich. "Sado, me and Yumi need to speak alone," I said.

"Of course!"

She left closing the door and me and my niece were left alone. I'm pretty sure that she was scared of me because she started trembling. I just wanted to clear all this up already.

Before I could say anything, Yumi started talking, whizzing her words quickly. "I'm sorry Amaterasu-sama! I'll refer to you as mother now! I'm sorry for everything! Please, just please don't hurt me! I can even let you make mochi with me!"

The look on my face was probably surprised. A scoff escaped my mouth. "_Hurt _you?! Are you crazy? Why would I hurt you?!"

Yumi started fiddling with her hands. "I-i-if I tell you… will you promise not to attack me… or daddy?" Huh? My brother? I nodded, intrigued by why she'd say that. She took a deep breath and started explaining carefully.

"Daddy said to never trust you. Because he said that once you and him got into a fight and it went out of hand and you almost killed him. So he wanted to become ruler of the gods already, because he's older than you. But you wanted to become ruler so you killed your parents to take throne. And he tried to stop you… b-but you attacked and banished him and…"

"Oh…" I set my hand on her shoulder and she flinched but then relaxed a couple seconds later. I began to gently caress her white and black streaked hair and she gradually became more and more comfortable with me.

I stopped and the young moon goddess looked at me. "That's not true, Yumi-chan. I could tell you the truth but that'll be for another day."

She nodded and smiled at me. "I knew that father was lying." Then she grumbled, "stupid."

"I'm hungry. But you go play with the others, okay?" I told her.

She scampered off saying, "yay! Yay! I wanna play!" I stepped out of the door to see Yumi spying on Saki, Hasu, and Tsuta playing with their instruments.

The three finally noticed her and Saki-kun started, "sees no evil!"

Hasu-kun followed saying, "speaks no evil!"

And finally Tsuta-kun. "Hears no evil!" he chirped happily.

Yumi then took out a giant mallet. As if wanting to join the "No Evil" group that the Hanagami trio made; she smashed it onto the ground - thankfully not cracking the floor - happily exclaiming, "attack the evil!" Yumi then took a look at me and smiled.

And I knew that all of my brothers and sisters won't have to be afraid or worried of something, because they all got each other's backs.

* * *

**Why does this story seem terrible to me? **

**Abe: most of your stories are bad either way.**

**... *throws mask at him***


End file.
